


Gentille Alouette

by Nelja



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Classics, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage, Pre-Femslash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour un (très tentant, mais malheureusement vieux) prompt du kink meme Les Misérables. Il demandait Eponine et Cosette qui se rencontrent et se reconnaissent à Paris avant de rencontrer Marius, Cosette qui achète des jolies choses à Eponine en étant partagée entre la charité et l'envie d'adoucir les souvenirs de son enfance, et Eponine qui l'exploite en étant partagée entre la colère et l'admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentille Alouette

**Author's Note:**

> Tout a été créé par Victor Hugo mais est dans le domaine public maintenant. 
> 
> AU où Eponine et Cosette se rencontrent et se reconnaissent avant que chacune d'entre elles rencontre Marius ou que Thénardier reconnaisse Valjean. 
> 
> Rating pour quelques allusions sexuelles plutôt déplaisantes de la part d'Eponine.
> 
> Une traduction des mots d'argot est à la fin.

"Alouette..."

Cosette reste effarée devant la jeune fille à qui son père vient de faire une aumône. Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Bien sûr elle a grandi, et maigri. Ses cheveux sont sales, et sa voix entièrement différente. Même son regard hautain a disparu - presque complètement, il reste quelques braises dans un mépris qui autrefois était de flamme.

Mais au-delà de son apparence, ou même de sa façon d'agir, elle est un fragment figé de l'enfance de Cosette qui s'est enfoncé dans son coeur, elle est l'amie qu'elle a voulue et l'hostilité qui l'a écrasée, elle est Eponine.

Et Cosette est toujours l'Alouette, même si maintenant elle s'est enfuie et elle chante.

Elle ne prononce pas son nom, pourtant. Elle se réjouit de voir que son père n'a pas reconnu ce sobriquet, croit entendre la mendiante divaguer.

"Papa," dit-elle, et sa gorge est sèche, "papa, je voudrais lui offrir un repas dans un restaurant. S'il te plait." C'est plus facile qu'elle l'avait imaginé. "Elle donnera l'argent à sa famille, mais je veux qu'elle mange aussi."

Elle fixe son père, attend sa décision, et pourtant ses yeux surprennent encore Eponine, les poings serrés, les yeux furibonds. Ce serait facile pour elle de faire une scène. Elle pourrait, pour se venger de cette humiliation, invoquer toutes celles de leur enfance.

Peut-être veut-elle vraiment ce repas. Peut-être a-t-elle peur du père de Cosette. Peut-être une tempête n'attend-elle que son départ pour gronder.

Mais Cosette veut croire que quelque chose peut changer. Son père peut la protéger de tout, sauf de son passé. Cela, elle doit l'affronter elle-même.

Et même si elle s'en révèle incapable, Eponine a vraiment besoin de manger.

* * *

Eponine balance ses jambes tandis qu'elles attendent le plat du jour, donnant toutes les apparences de l'aisance, mais son regard est fuyant. Elle sait qu'on a dû donner une pièce au serveur pour la laisser entrer dans sa jupe étriquée et sa chemise déchirée, même si Cosette aurait préféré qu'elle ne le voie pas. Elle pensait y arriver. Eponine ne l'a jamais regardée, autrefois.

"Tu n'es pas aussi bêtasse que tu en as l'air." dit Eponine. "Avec le serveur, là, et aussi avec ton vieux. Tu as bien battu pour qu'il nous laisse. C'est ton mac ?" Elle eut un grand sourire devant le moment d'hésitation de Cosette. "Il te fait des choses ?"

"C'est mon père !" s'exclama Cosette.

"C'est ta daronne qui l'a arrimé, alors. Bien pour elle, d'avoir un richard. Bien pour toi, qu'elle ait été pierreuse pour que tu ne le sois pas."

Cosette ne comprend pas les mots, bien sûr, mais elle a un pressentiment de la chose, et elle sait qu'Eponine parle de sa mère.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?" dit-elle d'une voix vibrante mais contrôlée. C'est probablement pour l'insulter, bien sûr. Mais les parents d'Eponine ont connu sa mère, et soudain, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse en savoir plus qu'elle à ce sujet lui est insupportable.

Eponine a un sourire vengeur. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai très faim."

Le serveur apporte le plat, et Eponine essaie de faire semblant - de porter élégamment sa fourchette à sa bouche, juste une fois - avant de se jeter sur sa nourriture et de dévorer.

Cosette, elle, l'observe sans avoir le coeur à manger. Eponine fait peine à voir. Elle est toujours fascinante, pourtant. Elle n'a plus l'éclat de son enfance, mais cette beauté troublante et triste d'une personne qui est à la fois magnifique et brisée.

"Je veux du vin !" exige Eponine. "J'aime le vin !"

Elle devrait refuser, comme son père refuse quand un homme au regard égaré lui en demande. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de la charité, c'est autre chose. A-t-elle tant envie de se faire aimer d'Eponine, ou la jeune fille est-elle si différente ?

Dans un moment d'audace, elle s'en sert un verre - peut-être n'a-t-elle pas envie qu'Eponine la provoque. Il a goût de raisin d'hiver, avec une flamme en plus, qui brûle et qui réchauffe.

"Bon." dit Eponine une fois rassasiée. Elle fixe Cosette comme si elle se préparait au combat. "On est dans la même ville maintenant. C'est bien de discuter entre filles, pas vrai ? Ou alors, on pourrait aussi inviter mon père et ma mère. Ce serait plus amusant..."

Voilà le moment que Cosette craignait. Eponine était un tourment de son enfance, mais ses parents ont été sa terreur panique et presque sa destruction. Pourtant, elle maîtrise son coeur qui bat. "Mon père me protègera."

"Comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Et comment le sais-tu ?"

"Parce qu'il l'a déjà fait. Quand il est venu me chercher." Elle ne peut pas en être certaine. Son père lui semble une figure idéale, mais Thénardier est un monstre, et pourrait être son opposé. Mais le dire suffit à lui donner un peu de force.

Eponine la regarde comme si elle allait lui arracher les yeux. "Et mes vieux me donnaient de jolies nippes quand j'étais petite, mais le monde change, ma jolie. Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'en donnerais, maintenant ?"

Cosette sait bien, pourtant, qu'Eponine n'aura pas un brin de reconnaissance pour cela. Mais elle veut, autant que possible, effacer cette différence qui les paralyse toutes les deux. Si Eponine peut porter une robe neuve, alors elles se rapprocheront, un peu, peut-être. Elle hoche la tête.

"Tu craches toujours au bassin, dis-moi ! Alouette, alouette, je te plumerai !" Eponine se met à chanter. "Mon père est un vautour, ma mère est une poularde, ma soeur est une fauvette, et moi je suis un corbeau. Qui est ton père, Alouette ?"

"Mon père est un cygne." répond Cosette sans hésitation, entraînée dans ce monde sans même résister. "Il est doux et ses ailes sont blanches, mais il peut voler loin et défendre ce qui est précieux."

"Que tu dis !" s'exclame Eponine. Cosette, alors qu'elle paye, peut la voir finir en quelques gorgées tout ce qui reste de la bouteille.

* * *

"Je veux celle-là, et celle-là, et celle-là !"

"Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour toutes !"

"Je vais te ruiner ! C'est bien !" Eponine est très gaie maintenant, elle rit et court. En fait, ce n'est que l'argent que son père donne à Cosette pour ses aumônes. Mais elle ne le dit pas.

Enfin Eponine se décide, et une couturière prend les mesures pour en refaire les coutures pour elle, resserrer la taille et autres ajustements mineurs. Elles s'asseyent sur un divan, en attendant. Eponine rebondit deux ou trois fois sur le rembourrage élastique, avant de se couler contre l'oreille de Cosette. Son odeur est forte, sauvage, presque animale.

"Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Est-ce juste pour affirmer ta supériorité ? Tu as balayé chez moi ! Tu étais notre bonniche !"

"Mon père dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas penser que les riches sont supérieurs aux pauvres. Ils ont juste eu de la chance." dit-elle sans montrer son trouble. Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut prouver, qu'elle est plus généreuse qu'Eponine l'était autrefois. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé avant maintenant !

"Es-tu heureuse que je sois misérable ? Est-ce ta façon de le voir plus longtemps ? Tu es vicieuse, égotiste - tu as vu, moi aussi, je connais des mots de riche, des beaux mots pour des laides choses !"

"Non." répond Cosette. "Non, j'aurais préféré que cela ne t'arrive pas." Parce qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais revue ? Bien qu'elle ne l'eût jamais revue ? "Si je suis cela, toi, qu'es-tu ?"

Eponine éclate d'un rire sourd. "Oh, l'Alouette a des petites griffes. Moi je suis méchante, bien sûr. Avec d'autres je ferais semblant, mais toi, tu me connais. Je suis voleuse et menteuse, mais pourquoi mentir ici ? Tu es si pantre que tu me donnes tout quand même. Tu vas te salir, à être avec moi, ma douce ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu t'ennuies tellement ? Jouer à la poupée ne te suffit plus ?"

C'est à ce moment que la robe est prête. La couturière de Cosette toussote discrètement. Manifestement, cela ne se fait pas d'être si proches, du moins pour des jeunes filles de condition différente.

Puis Eponine revient, dans un froufrou de robe rouge. "Je suis jolie, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle, se regardant dans le miroir. Puis, à Cosette. "Dis-moi que je suis jolie."

"Tu es très belle." dit Cosette. Elle ne ment pas. Elle ne croit pas qu'elle ment. Peut-être que ce visage amaigri, à la peau usée par les étés et les hivers sans protection, pourrait paraître laid, mais c'est ce qu'elle pense, elle. Il lui suffit de regarder ses yeux.

"Tant mieux, tant mieux."

* * *

Eponine parade dans sa robe neuve. Elle n'a pas voulu de soulier, préférant des bottes, que Cosete a essayé de choisir un peu élégantes. Elle fait des clins d'oeil aux garçons. Puis, alors que plus personne ne passe, ou plus personne qui l'intéresse, elle en saisit le bas, et, résolument, le déchire.

"Que fais-tu ?" demande Cosette, horrifiée.

"Je déchire ton cadeau, je déchire ton coeur !" dit-elle avec un sourire qui fait penser Cosette au démon ou à Judas. "Tu aimes ça, tu aimes ça ?"

"J'ai compris." Elle a été stupide de penser autrement. "Tu me détestes." Elle le savait, bien sûr. Mais pas au point de perdre cette belle robe. "Au revoir." Elle lui met dans les mains le peu qui reste dans sa bourse. "Nous ne nous reverrons plus."

"Eh, Alouette, je te planchais !" s'exclame Eponine. "He là, tu m'as crue ! Je pensais que ça t'amuserait ! Vraiment, cela fait une différence pour toi ? D'habitude ils s'en moquent, et même, les vieux aiment les robes déchirées !"

"Cela compte pour moi." répond Cosette, retenant ses larmes.

"Tu crois quoi, que je vais ramener ça chez moi ? Mon dab la vendrait, mais il peut courir pour choper de la galette sur ça ! Je lui dirai que je l'ai trouvée abîmée par terre." Elle fixe Cosette. "Tu as oublié comme il était mauvais, eh ?"

"Non." Cosette tremble maintenant.

"Moi je dis que si !" s'exclama Eponine. "Sinon tu saurais ! Et oui, je te déteste ! Je te déteste parce que tu as pu oublier ça ! Parce que tu as été sauvée ! Je te déteste parce que tu es belle, forte, et même pas cruche, et même pas malade, plus peur, et des jolies robes, et encore gentille avec ça ! Je te déteste parce que je ne t'ai jamais aimée avant, jamais admirée, et je voudrais arrêter, c'est trop injuste, je voudrais te salir et te casser !" Elle hoquette maintenant - le vin peut-être, ou un sanglot réprimé. "Mais même si je veux ça, je ne parlerai pas de toi à mon père. Je pourrais ! Mais je te garde pour moi."

Cosette ne pourrait décrire le torrent d'émotions qui s'empare d'elle - on lui a si soigneusement caché les formes nombreuses et folles que l'affection pouvait prendre ! Sa compassion saigne, et pourtant, le fait qu'Eponine lui adresse ces mots est une tempête de joie dans son âme, mais en même temps elle se sent mourir de peur, une partie d'elle comprend que les mots d'Eponine sont des menaces, et pourtant elle craint bien plus d'apprendre que tout ceci n'est qu'un soigneux mensonge comme celui qu'Eponine dira à Thénardier pour la robe.

"Mais maintenant," continue Eponine, "maintenant personne ne regarde mes pieds, alors j'ai une robe pour venir avec toi manger encore sans qu'on pense que je suis une pauvre fille alors tu dois absolument le faire encore !"

"Je... je te dirai où j'habite si tu veux." dit Cosette. Elle ne devrait pas faire cela. Elle s'expose au danger. Mais il semble avoir en ce jour, et devant ce visage, un attrait terrible - qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se jeter à l'eau.

"Oh, peu importe, je sais que tu es là, je te retrouverai toujours." répond Eponine, vaguement ennuyée, comme si on l'avait empêchée de faire ses preuves. Et pourtant les joues de Cosette s'échauffent. "Mais vraiment, princesse Alouette, tu me laisserais gâcher une fille comme toi ?"

"Cela dépend. Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'aider ? T'aider vraiment ?"

Eponine semble hésiter, se balançant sur ses pieds.

"Peut-être." grogne-t-elle. Cela donne à Cosette de l'espoir. Si elle avait accepté sans hésiter, ce serait forcément un piège. Mais là... oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'elle ne sache pas jouer la comédie à ce point !

"Bonjour Eponine." C'est la première fois qu'elle prononce ce nom, qui est resté gravé dans sa mémoire tout ce temps. Elle tend la main. "Je suis peut-être une Alouette, mais mon nom est Cosette."

**Author's Note:**

> cracher au bassin : donner de l'argent  
> daronne : mère  
> mac : amant ou proxénète  
> pantre : naïf, naïve, facile à duper  
> pierreuse : prostituée de bas étage  
> plancher : plaisanter, taquiner


End file.
